


Rain Scented Madness

by aDreamerEnigmatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDreamerEnigmatic/pseuds/aDreamerEnigmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the rain mixed with Feliciano makes a mess of my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Scented Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly an original idea and Germany may be OOC. There is also hardly any dialogue because writing believable conversations is a weak spot for me and I didn't want to ruin the mood. It was raining last night as I was falling asleep and this hit me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it and decided to share.

He groans deliciously as he slides himself over me again and again. I’m sure I’m not silent but I’m so focused on him that I don’t really know. The rain outside is a perfect complement to the slow pace he has set for us. We had gone to dinner and somehow managed not to be prepared for the forecasted rain. We got soaked trying to find an empty cab and as we finally slid into the back of one he kissed me and managed to make me forget that we were not alone. Well, not exactly forget. I was aware of the driver and that he didn't approve but I just didn't care. Something about the rain mixed with Feliciano makes a mess of my brain. We kissed (and more, I’m ashamed to say) all the way to the apartment I keep in the city center. One of us paid the driver and somehow we managed to make it to the elevator. He leaned against me and toyed with my collar all the way up. It’s probably a good thing we were not alone in the elevator. I’ll have a hard enough time explaining the cab ride to my boss if she finds out about it. I don’t want to have to explain myself over elevator sex. I don’t know how we made it down the hall without tripping over each other. All I am sure of right this minute is the feel of his thighs on either side of me, the slide of his hands over my body, his lips on my neck, his silken skin under my hands, and our tempo as I rise up to meet him. A particularly deep thrust has us both moaning and as he arches and grabs my skin in response I think he’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. As I’m reaching up for his hair a flash of lightening illuminates the room making him tense up and gasp in fear as he looks to the window.

“Feli,” I say as I touch his hair, stroking it, my intentions changing the moment I feel the fear in his body. I sit up carefully, cradling him between my chest and my arms. I’m still inside him. God, it’s hard not to move. “Shh, it’s just a storm. Light and noise.” Thunder causes him to startle again and hide his face against my neck. “And lots of electricity,” he says, the words muffled against my skin. Laughing I rub his shoulders and back and kiss his neck, his cheeks, his mouth. The storm continues but doesn't get worse and I continue comforting him. I finally feel him relax around me and in my arms. He begins to move again and this time I know I’m not silent. He feels amazing in this new position but I can tell he’s getting tired. I feel like I’m on fire. Time to move things along. I pull my legs up behind him, causing him to protest because I’m restricting his movements. I must have a particularly wicked look on my face because his eyes go wide and his face is all desire and surprise. Or maybe he already knows what I'm doing. I shift forward, arching my eyebrow in a question. He nods and I keep going, flipping us completely over. He wraps his legs around me as I set a faster pace than the one before. His hands are still everywhere. Mine are in his hair again and down to his hip and then tracing the line of his leg and oh, how perfect he feels as we’re coming undone. Another kiss to his mouth and then he’s biting my neck and I’m calling his name. While I’ll never admit it, he’s figured out that I like it when he bites me. His hands are in my hair now and I lean down and nip that spot just behind his ear as I take him in hand and pull his curl for good measure. He calls my name, that ridiculous nickname, as he arches his back. The tempo of my hand matches the tempo of my hips now and he’s whimpering in Italian, something I can’t quite catch.  I’m nearly breathless as I feel him tense around me and shudder in my hand. I move both my hands over his skin and into his hair and kiss him as I chase my own release. It’s not long until I’m empty and lying with him snuggled against my side sharing gentle kisses as we make plans for tomorrow. Feli’s hoping it’ll rain again. I don’t care what the weather does as long as this wonderful man is next to me.

 He’s getting drowsy and as I reach for the blanket I realize we are upside down on the bed. I groan in frustration and he giggles as he crawls to the head of the bed, wiggling his butt a little as he does. I know he does it on purpose. I swat his backside playfully before he has a chance to disappear under the covers. He giggles again and snuggles against me again as I cover up next to him. He kisses my jaw sleepily and I drop a kiss to his forehead as I adjust the blanket. It isn’t long until he falls asleep, his flawless mouth slightly open. I pull him just a little tighter against me as I settle into the pillows and listen to the rain, no longer a storm, as it spatters against the floor of the balcony just beyond the glass doors.


End file.
